This is Halloween
by MusicalTB2
Summary: It's October 31st on Tracy Island, and Gordon has his mind set on causing trouble. Happy Halloween everybody and thanks for following me :) I don't own Thunderbirds but I bet they wish I had something to do with them muhahaha


Alan rolled over onto his back as he felt the morning creep into his room, he opened his eyes wearily only to find himself looking straight into eight pairs of eyes, with a yelp of terror he curled himself into a ball and fought the urge to call for Scott, then he focused on what had scared him, a rubber spider.

Downstairs, Gordon grinned, he had heard the petrified scream from his youngest brother, "One down, three to go."

Alan ran into the room and launched himself at Gordon who threw a cushion and winded him, "Gordon!"

"Good morning sprout, sleep well?"

Alan looked up from the floor, "You're a jerk, what was that spider for? You know that I'm afraid of them."

"Happy Halloween," Gordon smirked, "May as well start early."

"It's not even nine in the morning Gordon."

"What have you done with it?"

"It's happily sitting in my bin."

"The bin? Awh Alan, that spider wasn't cheap y'know?"

"What spider?" Scott asked as he entered the lounge from the kitchen.

"Gordon pranked me with a spider, and he knows that I'm af…I don't like them."

"Ah. I did wonder who screamed just now, it rang around the house like a bell," Scott laughed then looked up to John's portrait as his brother's eyes lit up, "A situation John?"

"Bingo."

"Location? And please don't say Transylvania or somewhere, you know I don't do Halloween," Scott crossed his arms which made Gordon smirk.

"No, but the call did sound rather strange, it was very broken up."  
Scott nodded, "Alright, Virgil and I will check it out, where is he anyway?"

Gordon shrugged, "I haven't seen him all morning, have you checked the hanger?"

"John, could you scan the hanger for me please?" Scott looked up at John with a smile.

"FAB," John turned away for a second, then laughed, "I've found him, he's down in Thunderbird 2's hanger, in one of the pods for some reason."

Scott smirked, "I'll go and get him. If you can John, get in touch with the caller and tell them we're on our way."

"FAB."

Gordon watched Scott leave the lounge and laughed to himself, yep, soon his older brothers would get their taste of Halloween, "I'll see you later Alan."

"Where are you off?"

"I have some calls to make," Gordon stood up.

"Say no more," Alan made a face as he pictured his brother trying to chat up Lady Penelope.

"Choi," Gordon grinned and went to his room to begin his prank.

Scott walked into the vast hanger and looked around for Virgil, he was about to check the cockpit when he heard a loud thump from inside one of the pods, he walked over and opened the door to look in, Virgil was standing in the middle of the floor holding his electric bass and tapping an effect pedal heavily.

"Virgil?!" Scott called into the pod, but his brother didn't hear him, "Virgil!" He sighed and walked over to the amp, he pulled out the cord and fought the urge to laugh as Virgil cursed, "Virgil?"

"Ahh!" Virgil yelped as he jumped a foot into the air, he turned around and faced Scott, "Geez Scott, you could've just called me?"

"I did, twice. Pack it up, we have a situation."

Virgil lifted the guitar over his head, "What's the problem?"

"John has picked up a distress call not far from us, practically the mainland. Ready to launch?"

"Which pod?" Virgil led Scott out and closed the door.

"Take Pod 2, just in case we need to assemble vehicles, see you in the sky."

"FAB."

"Oh, and Virgil?" Scott looked back from the metal staircase leading to Thunderbird 1.

"Yeah?"

"Nice playing."

Virgil smiled back as he watched Scott leave, then he ran upstairs to suit up himself, it wasn't long before Thunderbird 1 and 2 took off and Gordon tracked them on his computer, around him were various consoles and blueprints, the journey wasn't long and he pressed a button which created a fog, he put a headset on and listened to his brothers talking.

"Thunderbird 1, suggest we land and go in on foot, visibility is very poor."

"FAB Virgil, following you down."

Gordon set his feet up on the desk and waited for his brothers to approach the situation he had organised, he watched them walk through the park and pressed play on a recording device, "Is someone there? Help me please?"

Scott grabbed Virgil's arm a little too hard, "Hold up. Did you hear that?"

"One, ouch. And yes, it came from other there. Is that a well?"

"Virg, shine your torch down there."

Gordon lifted the headset off, "That'll keep them busy, time to put operation Halloween into action," he got up and made his way to the lounge taking a small box with him.

Alan looked up at Gordon as he walked through the lounge, "So, how's Penny?"

"Penny? Oh, oh yeah. She's fine," he walked over to the piano and opened the lid, "This will do."

"What are you doing bro?"

"Never you mind, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Virgil I was over here."

Alan raised his eyebrows, "Alright, but you're acting really weird."

Gordon re-closed the lid, "Al, could you get me a postit note please? I think they're in the kitchen."

"Get it yourself."

"Please Ali," Gordon begged, "I'll tell you what I'm doing."

"Tell me what you're doing first, then I might."

Gordon sighed, "Fine. Basically, when Virgil comes in for his evening practice, I've programmed the piano to play by itself."

Alan laughed, "You're cruel. He's going to have you polishing those keys for a month."

"He won't let me polish it again after the job I did last time."

"He'll make you tune it then."

"I can't tune a piano, but I can tune a fish," Gordon grinned and Alan shook his head, "What?"

"That was awful, I'll leave you to it. A post-it note you say?"

"Yes please," Gordon pressed a button and watched the keys move, "Awesome, it works. Ooh, better check up on my fake rescue. Alan?!"

"Yeah!?" Alan called back.

"Bring the notepad to my room please!" Gordon went back to his room and checked the monitor, "Excellent."

Scott lowered a rope down, "Grab hold!"

Gordon controlled a grab from the tape recorder to attach to the rope for weight then clicked a button, "Oh, thank you so much."

Alan knocked and walked in with the pad, "Here."

"Thank you. Plan B, now shoo, I don't want you learning all the pranks."

Alan rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'm going."

Gordon waited for Alan to leave, then got up to run to Scott's room, he looked around then spotted the item he was looking for, "There you are," he took down a cookie jar and went back to his room to watch the finale of the prank, "Just in time."

Virgil helped Scott pull the rope up, then with a cry of dismay he saw what they had pulled up, "What the hell!?"

Gordon linked himself up to their channel as he prepared Scott's prank, "You guys ok?"

"Gordon, what is the meaning of this?" Scott narrowed his eyes at the recorder.

"Just some fun, got you good though."

"Gordon that was a sick prank, and not in a good way. What if that had been a real boy down there?"

"Then the original call would've had more story to it then wouldn't it?"

"We're coming back, you better start running Gordon, cos when we're home, you're dead," Virgil lowered his voice slightly.

Gordon shrugged, "See you later then," he turned back to the jar and within the cookies he buried a mechanised hand which would grab Scott's hand when he went in for a treat, he smiled as he turned it on then took the jar back to Scott's room before returning to the lounge to wait for the eldest brothers to come home.

Scott landed Thunderbird 1 and entered the lounge in an angry stride, his hand went to Gordon's chest but the prankster simply yawned, "Gordon, you are in so much trouble, you wasted our time going out to save a recorder, when someone could've actually needed us."

Gordon pushed Scott back, "Oh grow up. It was just a Halloween prank."

"I don't do Halloween," Scott hissed and Alan raised his eyebrows.

"Scott, let go of him," Virgil stood at the entrance to the lounge, "Why did you do it Gordon?"

Scott tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Gordon's explanation, "I wanted a laugh, why don't you guys get it?"

Scott sighed, "It goes back to one Halloween when we lost a victim on a rescue, and it's haunted me ever since," he collapsed on the sofa, "Sorry Gordon."

Virgil sat down at the piano and Gordon couldn't help but press the button without anyone seeing him, "Umm what?" He looked down at the keys moving by themselves and shrank on the stool, "What's doing this?"

Scott looked over, "Virg, if you're going to play turn off that CD."

"It's not a CD. It's playing by itself."

Scott walked over and watched the keys, "Gordon? Can you explain this?"

"No, what's going on?"

Virgil shook violently and moved closer to Scott, "It won't stop."

Gordon burst out laughing and took the button out of his pocket, "HAHA! Your face Virgil, I so wish I had got a photo of that."

Scott rubbed Virgil's shoulder, "Oh so funny Gordon."

Virgil stood up, "That's the last time you sabotage my piano Gordon, I'm not even going to punish you, but it you so much even go and play it, I'll be onto you."

Gordon gulped, "Happy Halloween?"

"Not this year," Scott left for his room and Virgil ripped the box out of the piano so that he could play properly, Gordon followed his eldest brother to the rooms and went to his, as he was unplugging the devices to the earlier prank he heard his brother singing in his room and the sound of a jar being taken off the shelf.

"Uh oh," Gordon ran to the door and poked his head into Scott's room.

"Getting a cookie," Scott sang and he put his hand in, the mechanic robot arm latched itself onto his hand and Scott let out a scream, "Oww, what?!"

Gordon laughed, "Happy Halloween!"

Scott looked round, his eyes blazing, "Gordon!"

"Yeah, I'm going."

Scott tore his hand out of the jar and leapt after Gordon, he tackled him to the ground and attacked him with tickles, "That's for sabotaging my cookies, and this is for that hand!"

Gordon struggled against the tickling and prodding, "Let me go! I'm sorry ok?"

"How come John didn't get this?"

"He's in space," Gordon coughed, "Please stop tickling me."

"Only if you're sorry?"

Virgil and Alan came around the corner, and Alan laughed at the sight of Scott on the floor with Gordon, "What's going on?"

"This little brat put a mechanical hand into my cookie jar," Scott pinned Gordon down.

"You have a cookie jar?" Virgil asked.

"Yes, and it's mine," Scott growled.

"Get off me! It's only a Halloween prank."

Alan jumped on Scott with a laugh and Virgil decided to join in, Scott yelled as the body of his heaviest brother came down on top of them. Gordon grinned and hugged all of his brothers, "Happy Halloween you guys."

Alan smiled, "Happy Halloween."

Scott sighed, "I guess it was quite funny."

"You can play the piano if you want Gordon," Virgil smiled as he sat in the corridor surrounded by his brothers.

"Thanks Virg, and I'm sorry."

"Forget it, who wants a Halloween party?"

Alan grinned, "Me!"


End file.
